


Movie night

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, matchmaker!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have movie night at Sam's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> So guess what, I'm not dead! I finally got a new computer, thank god. Not my best, but this is the most recent thing I've written.

Sam sets the dvd in the tray, and then presses play. He turns back around to face Dean who's sitting on the couch, and hands him the remote. "Here you get the movie ready, I'm going to run the garbage down to the dumpster before I forget."

 

Dean nods. "If you take too long, I'm starting it without you" Dean warns.

 

Sam flips him off, and then grabs the bag of garbage. He opens the door, and then quickly shuts it again and drops the bag on the floor.

 

Dean looks up from the tv. "What was that, you see a ghost?"

 

Sam groans. "My neighbor is out in the hallway."

 

Dean frowns. "Which one, the old man who walks around in boxers with his bathrobe open all day?

 

Sam grimaces. "No. Herb is away visiting family."

 

Dean thinks for a minute, and Sam can tell the moment it dawns on him.

 

"Oh! The neighbor that you have a crush on?" Dean grins. "You should just man up, and go talk to him. When was the last time you went on a date, again?"

 

Sam hums sarcastically. "Yeah, thanks but no."

 

Dean throws his hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine. Go take your garbage out, I'm not waiting forever."

 

Sam sighs and picks the bag back up. He doesn't hear Dean get up and follow behind him, but as soon as Sam opens the door he feels a pair of hands push him out of the apartment.

 

"My brother's totally single and desperately needs a boyfriend!" Dean yells, and then shuts and locks the door.

 

Sam stumbles, and barely manages to keep himself from hitting the floor face first. He looks up in mortification, to see his neighbor staring at him in surprise.

 

After a moment he grins at Sam. "Hello. So I hear that you're _single..._ "

 

Sam covers his face with him hands and sighs, face burning. "My brother's an asshole" he mutters. He drops his hands back down, and focuses on looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

 

"So are a fair few of mine" he shrugs. "I'm Gabriel."

 

"I'm Sam."

 

"So Sam. Gabriel leers. "Are you?"

 

Sam looks at him, confused. "Am I what, going to kill my brother once he lets me back in?"

 

Gabriel snickers. "Single."

 

Sam flushes again. "Apparently desperately so" he mutters.

 

Gabriel produces a piece of paper and pen from his pocket, and scribbles something down. "Call me" he winks and hands the paper to Sam before disappearing into his apartment.

 

Sam looks down at the paper in his hand in shock, and then down at the garbage bag.

 

After going outside and tossing the garbage into the dumpster, Sam arrives back at his door, to find it's been unlocked. As he walks in, Dean looks up and grins.

 

"Hey! So how'd it go?"

 

Sam glares at him, and hold up the number.

 

Dean's cheers follow him back to his room as he walks away.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you're so inclined.


End file.
